The present invention relates to a fluid connection device intended to be used in biological analysis apparatuses. It also relates to suitable fluid components and biological analysis apparatuses equipped with same.
The field of the invention is more particularly but non-limitatively that of systems for the analysis of biological fluids.
Apparatuses for the analysis of biological fluids such as urine, blood, plasma, which make it possible to carry out analyses in an automated manner, are commonly used in laboratories and medical facilities.
In particular blood sample analyzers, or haematology analyzers are known, which make it possible to carry out operations of counting blood cell components such as erythrocytes, leukocytes and platelets.
For example the blood analysis device described in the document WO 2006/103335 is known, which makes it possible to determine in a blood sample, in particular, the total number of leukocytes, the number of leukocytes by sub-population, the number of erythrocytes and platelets, and the haemoglobin level.
Such a device requires the implementation of a set of measurement techniques, such as absorbance measurements, resistivity measurements and optical flow cytometry measurements, on samples prepared beforehand involving dilution and lysis operations etc. As all of the operations must be carried out in an automated manner, it follows that the fluid circuit of such a device is very complex.
Moreover, as these analyses are intended for medical purposes, the operational safety of the device must be optimal in order to limit the risks of incorrect measurements and of contamination, which leads to costly and demanding maintenance commitments.
It is therefore important to optimize the maintainability of the system for managing the fluids (samples, diluents, reagents, etc.). In a standard manner, the components of the fluid circuit (valves, manifolds, containers, etc.) are connected by tubes or flexible pipes, mounted on connectors. The drawback of this type of assembly is that, in order to remove a component from the circuit, it is necessary to disconnect all the pipes, which is tedious and can lead to damage. Another drawback is the presence of pipes on the same side as the fluid components with the risk of disconnection during maintenance of the fluid components.
Document FR 2 891 911 is known, which describes a modular device intended for analyzing biological fluids, in which the fluid components are grouped together in functional modules, with a support in which channels are made. This technique makes it possible to eliminate connections by pipes. However, it has the drawback that all of the channels are grouped together in one and the same module, which imposes major constraints on the design and arrangement of the elements. Moreover, this design poses difficulties for the cleaning and decontamination of the channels, and it is necessary to replace the entire support in the event of a problem.
A subject of the present invention is to propose a fluid connection device for biological analysis apparatuses, which makes it possible to connect fluid components to fluid conduits so that they can easily be disconnected from these conduits.
Another subject of the present invention is to propose a fluid connection device for biological analysis apparatuses, which makes it possible to connect fluid components to fluid conduits which are separate from one another, in order to facilitate the inspection of these conduits and to allow their individual replacement.
Another subject of the present invention is to propose a fluid connection device for biological analysis apparatuses, which makes it possible to arrange the fluid components in an apparatus so that they can be easily accessed by a maintenance operator, without being hindered by the conduits and without the risk of damaging these conduits.
Another subject of the present invention is to propose a fluid connection device which allows the utilization of standardized fluid components, and which can be used in all systems utilizing said fluid connection device.